


That Time of the Month

by alexavindr (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles Knows Just What to Say, Erik is a Sweetheart, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Menstruation, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexavindr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorna has her period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> so i literally wrote this in ten minutes and i'm sure it shows

"Dad...?" Lorna called out from the bathroom. Erik looked up from his paper and raised an eyebrow. Lorna sounded wary, her voice shaky. Erik got up and walked down the hall, past Charles, who was grading papers and listening to music, to the bathroom, where Lorna was standing, petrified, a pair of her bloody underwear on the floor at her feet.

Erik opened his mouth, to which no sound came out. It was accurate to what his thoughts were like at that exact moment.

"Dad," Lorna repeated helplessly. Erik continued to stare at the wall.

Lorna was having her _period._ That much Erik could grasp. Well, he thought, Lorna would need supplies for that, and talks about it, which neither Erik or Charles could give her, and she would be having mood swings and would lash out at them and would have to get used to the upgrades from pads to tampons, something Erik couldn't even fathom thinking about, much less _talking -_

 _"Dad!"_ Lorna shouted, shaking his shoulders. With a gasp, Erik came to.

"Holy _fuck,"_ Erik said graciously to his twelve-year old daughter. Lorna rolled her eyes. "You're...you're..."

"Uh huh." She looked somewhat annoyed, which Erik guessed was either because he was as much help as a lump of butter, or that she was, in fact, on her period.

Which was _happening._

Right _now._

"Charles!" he finally yelled, which he should have done in the first place. He remembered Charles had his headphones in, and he had to leave his daughter, who was currently bleeding from her vagina at that moment, in the bathroom with her pants around her ankles. Erik walked into the living room and gestured for Charles to take out his headphones. It must have been quite frantic, as Charles _yanked_ them out and stood up.

"What is it?" Charles asked, wide-eyed.

"Lorna's, uh." Erik didn't know how to say it; twelve years of preparation and being around Raven during her cycle wasn't enough for him to process what he should be doing. _"Menstruating."_

"And she asked for _you?"_ was Charles' first response. His husband tore past him and into the bathroom, and immediately Charles began to say things that were probably what should have initially been said, like: "Oh my goodness!", and "I'm going to call Aunt Raven," and "He said _what?"_

Erik realized, finally, that the girl standing in his house was no longer a girl, not physically. She was a _woman._ Erik wouldn't ever acknowledge that, ever, but something clicked inside him and he had to run back into the bathroom to hug his daughter, who protested and tried to not let him step in blood, but let him anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? I don't deserve them
> 
> My tumblr, in case you were wondering which you weren't, is feminine-magneto. Do with that knowledge what you will.
> 
> ETA: did i just fucking write the 10,000 cherik fic on ao3 _WHAT THE HELL_


End file.
